Deoxys
Deoxys is the DNA Pokémon and #386 on the National Pokédex of the Pokémon series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ben Tennyson vs. Deoxys * Deoxys vs Boros * Deoxys vs Cell * Deoxys vs galacta knight (Abandoned) * Goku vs Deoxys * Deoxys vs Majin Buu * Majora vs Deoxys (Completed) * Deoxys VS Master Hand (Completed) * Deoxys vs Metal Sonic * Deoxys VS Super Skrull (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Golbez * Emperor Mateus * Iron Man * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Lavos (Chrono Trigger) * Magneto * Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi) With Someone Else * Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha (with Mewtwo) Death Battle Info Deoxys is one of the rarest pokemon in existence due to its cosmic nature. He is the result of an alien virus being exposed to a laser beam. While multiple Deoxys have formed from this uncommon event: only a handful of Deoxys pokemon have landed on Earth: normally emerging from meterorites. Feats *In normal form, blocks and counters strikes from Mewtwo who can pretty casually slice a multi-story tower in two. *In attack form, it actually overpowers Mewtwo. *In normal form, sends Aero (Red's Aerodactyl) reeling with a punch to the face. It then shifts into attack form and stabs through Aero's wings with its tentacles. *In attack form, casually tears a motorcycle gang to shreds. *In attack form jabs its tentacles through the floor of Team Rocket's airship and impales Mewtwo through the chest. *In speed form sends Blue's Charizard spinning out just by flying past it. Also knocks Blue off of his Charizard. Weaknesses *All of his forms have low HP. (Outside of his Defensive form) Deoxys is very frail. Tied with Diancie, Deoxys has the lowest base HP of all Mythical Pokémon, with 50 base HP in all four forms. **This is how Rayquaza defeated Deoxys in their first duel; by ambushing him when his guard was down in normal form. **This makes Deoxys vulnerable to certain moves like Counter or Mirror Coat. **Cannot use Recover if Deoxys is overpowered and knocked out. Healing-Factor has limits. *Attack Forme Deoxys has the lowest base Special Defense stat of all Pokémon, on par with Magikarp, Carvanha, Igglybuff, Caterpie and Weedle. *Its Attack Forme also has the lowest base Special Defense stat of all Psychic-type Pokémon. *Was defeated by Mewtwo. (Manga) Trivia *Kartana, Mega Heracross and Mega Mewtwo Y are the only pokemon with a higher ATK than Attack Deoxys. *Defense Forme Deoxys has the highest base Defense and Special Defense stats of all Psychic-type Pokémon (excluding Mega Slowbro). **Defense Deoxys has the 12th highest Defense of any pokemon. *Mega Mewtwo Y is the only pokemon with S. ATK higher than that of Attack Forme Deoxys, Mega Rayquaza and Primal Kyogre. *Shuckle and Regice are the only pokeon with S. DEF higher than that of Defense Deoxys. *Speed Forme Deoxys has the highest base Speed stat of all Pokémon. *Its Attack Forme has both of the lowest individual base stats of any Mythical Pokémon, those two being Defense and Special Defense, each with a base stat of 20. *Attack Form can learn Cosmic Power by leveling up, but Defense Form cannot. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Flight Users Category:GameFreak characters Category:Genderless Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Home Console Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Pokemon characters Category:Psychic-Type Pokemon Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wave Manipulators